An interesting night
by foreverrainbowluck
Summary: Joey/Lauren one shot. Joey and Lauren aren't cousins and meet each other for the first time...


Joey's POV

I finished the dribble of larger that was left in my pint glass, me, Matt and Reece were going into town to have a guy's night out. A few pints, watching the girls dance and having a good time that was my idea of a good night. I was wearing a pair of dark denim Police jeans and a white, short sleeved Fred Perry polo that was made to tighten around my arm making my muscles bulge out. I checked my apperance in the mirror, no matter how I looked it was always certain that I could wrap a few girls around my little finger.

"Joe, mate. Quit it yeah, we all know you think your gonna get a few of them ladies dancing around you tonight" Reece joked.

"Nah Reece, he doesn't think it. He **knows **it" Matt laughed.

"Alright lads calm down, I am hardly to blame that all the ladies seem to have an attraction to me like a moth does to a light bulb"

"That's going too far Joey boy! Reece think this one is turning into a bragger" Matt replied.

Reece patted me on the back. Although I had already had a few pints, I was ready. Ready for my weekly trip to London's biggest nightclub.

Lauren's POV

I sat with Whitney. Lucy had opted out for a night out on the town. It wasn't often us girls went into town for a night out but tonight was different, I wanted to get tipsy and I could hardly attempt to with my parents living by our local. I had a strapless, mini black dress on and some firey red heels. I had straightened my hair, applied my red lipstick and added a smoky black eyeshadow. I thought I looked quite attention grabbing, I pulled Whitney to my side and snapped a picture of us both.

"Tyler was complaining earlier" I heard Whitney say.

"Yeah..." I said, not really paying attention as I started to paint my nails.

"Yeah. About flu symptons, he looked really bad when I left the house" She explained.

"Uhh...men always complain don't they? Especially when they know their girlfriends are getting a little attention" I playfully punched her arm.

"They do but I feel bad for leaving him" She whinned.

"Well you aren't ditching me, I'm sure you will make it up to him tomorrow. Now double check your make-up because the taxi's gonna be here in ten"

Joey's POV

I entered the club. I looked at the time, it was only eight. A few girls were dancing on the dancefloor but none of them really were what I was looking for. I turned to see two girls looking directly at me and were giggling. Pathetic. A bunch of eighteen year-olds trying to get my attention when they clearly weren't type. Pehraps tonight wouldn't be so good after all.

I ordered three pints, throwing a tenner at the barman. He shook his head, I gave him an evil look and that soon put him out of his bother. I sat down with the lads, who were both staring straight at the two girls that had just been giggling like children at me.

"Ooh Joey, check those birds out" Reece said, pointing over to the two making it entirely obvious.

"What? Them, well they aren't exactly the most good looking woman I have seen" I retorted, quite shocked at the terrible taste Reece had in woman.

"Yeah, yeah your right Joe" He replied as I watched him swallow the lump in his throat.

I sat and watched, I was in boredom. This was supposed to be a night to remember with the lads and it was now starting to fail. I was distracted from my thoughts when I saw the door swing open, a black haired girl walked in with green eyes, I rolled my eyes. She certainley wasn't my type. I glanced over again when I saw someone trail behind her, she had dark brown hair and she looked amazing. She was curvy, her outfit complementing how she looked. I watched her every move as she walked up to the bar, she wasn't my usual type but she was very attractive.

Only a quater of my pint had been druken and I informed Matt and Reece that I was going to get another round.

"Another, already? Calm down Joe we haven't found any good-looking ladies yet!" Matt protested.

"**You **haven't mate, but I have" I smirked as I walked up to her.

I asked for another round, I saw her gaze on me from the corner of my eye. She was much more breath-taking up close. I got the three pints on a tray and pulled her to one side as her friend rushed over to the dance floor.

"Well, well aren't you a stunner" I smirked.

"Mmm...I do try" She smiled, taking a step closer to me.

"Well, your not blond so not my usual but I think your worth my while" I replied.

"Maybe, just maybe I'm a little better than your usual" She whispered.

"I like your thinking" I whispered into her ear.

She smacked her lips onto mine and took me by the hand before pulling me out of the club. This was going to be an interesting night.


End file.
